Small Wonder
by Dream-chan
Summary: Sometimes it's the small things that matter. Daisuke and Takeru will find out just how true that is when an unexpected visitor arrives....Yes this is YAOI (eventually), so enter at your own risk! PLEASE R&R ^_~
1. Fatherhood and Stinky Diapers

Author's Notes:  
  
I can't believe this! I know I have fics that I have yet to finish and here I go starting another one! The life of a YAOI girl is never done! Anyway, since I just watched Look Who's Talking and Three Men and A Baby, I decided to do a baby fic starring my fave boys Daisuke and Takeru. Now it may start off a bit strange and the circumstances a bit weird, but don't let that stop you from reading it! Before I forget, this is going to be completely AU which means that the Digimon and Digiworld stuff never happened. However, I will be adding some original characters in, so I hope that can make up for it!   
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Digimon is not mine. Although if anyone from Toei, Bandai,FoxKids, or Disney is reading this, I wouldn't mind taking the rights off your hands.  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
  
  
  
Small Wonder  
by Dream-chan  
Rating:R (language and inneuendo)  
Editor:who ever wants to apply for the job  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Fatherhood and Stinky Diapers  
  
  
  
  
"Well it's about time you got back! I was wondering what happened after the way you called me on my cell demanding that I be here. There had better be a good reason why you dragged me out of bed at 3am or I am going to be highly pissed at you. What in the world are you holding?" the agitated man said, before he noticed the the bundle within the other man's arms was moving and emitting a distinctive odor. Takaishi Takeru had a sinking suspicion that his night has just been shot to hell.  
  
  
"Believe me this is a good reason. Hmm....looks like someone needs a change, wouldn't you say?" the redhead asked, choosing to ignore the anger rippling off the other person in the room. Right now, he had more important things to take care of.  
  
  
Meanwhile the blonde man standing in front of him was fuming and a bit nervous. Why in the hell was Motomiya Daisuke, International Celebrity Chef, holding a baby? Better yet where were the parents and more to the point, how could something that small stink that bad? Deciding that the situation was getting to be to much, he felt that it was time to release some tension.  
  
  
"Of all the fucking, idiotic-" he began furiously, whipping himself into a rant, until a subtle slap upside the head silenced him.  
  
  
"Ah-ah. Language. Child is present." Daisuke reprimanded, shaking a finger at him.  
  
  
"I don't give a SHIT about language right now! How are we going to explain this?!?" the other man yelled, getting annoyed with the blank expression that was on the his friend's face. Employer or not, Daisuke had to know the brutal truth, which he would deliver gladly.  
  
  
"I dunno. That's your job Mr. Agent." the darker man replied, making soothing noises to the infant that was in his arms, who had started fussing.  
  
  
"You know, I am really getting tired of this blase attitude of yours..." his friend seethed, his temper rising to breaking point. Funny that the redhead was the only one to make this happen.  
  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Daisuke lazily replied, "Does it look like I care? Just make sure that it's good."  
  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You are the one that fucked up here!" came the shouted reply, Takeru's patience running thin.  
  
  
"You will also remember that I am also the one that is paying you for a job I expect you to damn well do! Now go handle it!" the other man snapped back, wincing when the squirming bundle in his arms began to wail.  
  
  
Groaning, Takeru ran an irritated hand through his hair, trying to shut out the babies cries. Shaking his head wearily, he muttered under his breath, "Sometimes, I wonder why I even took this job..."  
  
  
"Because you like me."   
  
  
"A long time ago maybe..." the other man trailed off, his mind flashing back to memories of that time when he was a confused hormonal teenager exploring the wonderful world of sexuality, but that was the past now...a past that he wanted to be left alone.  
  
  
"And you still do." the redhead said confidently, winking at the quiet blonde.  
  
  
Groaning at the playfulness that Daisuke seemed to be stuck in, Takeru warned, "Dais, please don't start that shit now. I think you are deep enough."  
  
  
"So, a little more shouldn't matter, right? Besides, how can you say no to this handsome little face?" the famous chef, smiling as the baby made spit bubbles at him.  
  
  
"Daisuke-" came the plantive tone, making the new father roll his eyes in annoyance.  
  
  
"Do you ever close that mouth of yours?"  
  
  
"You've never complained before."  
  
  
Turning to the man sitting beside him, he smirked "I bet that I could find something to 'gag' you with."  
  
  
Screwing his face at the implied 'gag' threat, Takeru growled. "Perv."  
  
  
"All the time," was the happy reply, Takeru's insult not fazing Daisuke in the slightest. Hell, he'd been called much worse.  
  
  
"I'm going to ignore that comment. Anyway, I just want to know how this all happened."  
  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't know?" Daisuke exclaimed in a joking manner. Giving the other man an understanding pat on the head, he continued "Well, you see Takeru, when a man and a woman are close, they sometimes will become physically intimate-"  
  
"You are such a fucking asshole!"  
  
Clucking his tongue, Daisuke sighed. "Please watch your language. I don't want to use my expensive soap for that dirty mouth of yours. Now if you excuse me, I have to take care of something before I lose my sense of smell, and we can't have that can we Andy?" and with that Daisuke walked down the hallway, baby and baby bag in tow.  
  
  
Wanting to get a closer look at the child, Takeru followed and stood in the doorway, not wanting to get to close to the offending odor.  
  
  
/How can something so small stink that much?/ Takeru wondered, as he watched Daisuke grab the changing pad and spread it on the silk comforter. Getting a quick peek at the infant's face, Takeru remarked "He is one little handsome bugger."  
  
  
"That is to be expected since he takes after his Daddy." Daisuke laughed, leaving Takeru to think about what he had just told him. In less than five seconds, he got the reaction that he had been waiting for all night.  
  
  
"What the FUCK do you mean 'he's just like DADDY'??!?!?"  
  
  
"Take, you are a lot of things, but being dense isn't one of them. Come here and take a closer look at him."  
  
With apprehension flowing through his veins, Takeru stepped up next to the bed and took a closer look at the baby. Lightly tanned skin, shiny cinnamon curls covering the head, chocolate brown eyes glinting softly, and a toothless smile that was the minature of the one he had seen so many times before.  
  
  
"You mean...you are..." were the only words that could make it past his mouth, his brain still in shock over the puzzle it had just figured out.  
  
  
Smiling proudly, the new father made the introductions. "Yep, this is my son Andoru. Andoru, this is Takeru no Baka."  
  
  
"Don't call me that." the man absently scolded, reaching out to touch the little infant's hand, when he suddenly felt a strong pressure on his finger.  
  
  
Laughing, he looked at his friend, who in one night had changed dramatically. Whether for better or worse had yet to be seen. "He got a strong grip too."   
  
  
"I told you he takes after me."  
  
  
Looking once at the smiling child in front of him, he asked the question that had been burning in his mind ever since the bundle made itself known.  
  
  
"Where is the mother?"  
  
  
"Dead." came the monotone response, letting Takeru know that no more was going to be said on that topic...at least right now.  
  
Taking his cue, Takeru decided to ask another serious question. "I can wait for the details, but how do you know that the kid is even yours?"   
  
Picking up the baby from the large king-size bed, Daisuke made his way to the large picture window of his interior-decorated Tokyo condo. When he heard footsteps following him, he began his explaination.  
  
"I have lab results in my jacket pocket of the paternity test I took a few weeks ago and with an accuracy of 99.998%, this baby here is mine. You can take a look if you want." Daisuke offered, smiling at the giggles coming from his son.  
  
  
Coming to stand next to Daisuke, Takeru put a hand on his shoulders, letting him now that he was behind him, not as a employee but as a friend. "I believe you. I don't think that you would even joke about something like this, So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"What else? Take care of my responsibility." he answered, looking down at the now sleeping child. Noticing his friend's reflection, he asked tersely, "And what the hell is so funny?"  
  
  
"It's just that hearing your name and the word 'responsibility' is very strange. Your 'playboy' image is gonna suffer when this comes out." Takeru laughed, visions of Daisuke covered in baby food entering his mind.  
  
  
Glaring at the blonde, he replied in his traditional smartass fashion. "Blow me. Anyway, I promised his mom that I would do it, and Takeru after being with him for the last hour, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for him."  
  
  
"But Daisuke-" Takeru pleaded, wanting Daisuke to see reason, before he was expertly cut off.  
  
  
"No. I have never broke a promise and I refuse to start now. All I need to know is one thing?"  
  
  
WIth a resigned sigh, he asked wearily "What is it?"  
  
  
"How good are you at making formula?"  
  
  
  
tbc..........  
  
  
  
  
By the way, if you look below, you will know why I named the baby the way I did.  
  
  
  
  
ANDORU:  
  
Your first name of Andoru creates individuality, independence, self-confidence, initiative, and an inclination to physical activity. You are not inclined to merge your opinions and viewpoints with others, to accept compromise, or to work in a subservient position against your will. Your expression is invariably quite direct and candid, and lacks the moderating tone of tact, diplomacy, and friendliness. Others find it difficult to accept your domineering and, at times, argumentative manner. Your circle of friends is restricted to those of like nature. Once friendship is established, you are very loyal and steadfast and do not tolerate gossip or criticism. In your close associations and family life, there is little demonstration of sentiment, appreciation, sympathy, or encouragement. It is difficult for you to find the right words for such circumstances. Weaknesses in the health caused by this name centre in the head.   
  
(taken off the About Japan website-www.japanonline.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
When I saw this, it instantly reminded me of my fave goggleboy. Don't you agree?  
  
Now for other things....  
  
  
I know that there is less than a month left, but I just want to make it known that my Daikeru/Tasuke contest in still open!!!!  
  
  
  
  
HERE ARE THE RULES:  
  
  
1. Dais and Takeru have to end up at the end (hey, I like Happily Ever After)  
  
2. One or the other has to be involved with something that is part of the 'adult' entertainment industry ^_~  
  
3. No crossovers  
  
4. Bashing of characters can be done, but only in moderation.  
  
5. This will be judged on quality, not quantity, so it is up to YOU to decide how long or short it will be.  
  
  
  
  
Deadline for entries: September 2nd (extended)  
  
  
Now for the prizes:  
  
  
First Prize: DVD/VHS of any anime of your choice  
  
Second Prize: Manga of any anime of your choice.  
  
Third Prize: Fic of any pairing of your choice  
  
  
  
  
I have all the judges that I need, but what I would like to have are CONTESTANTS!!!! I mean, how can we judge anything when there is nothing to judge? If you have any questions/concerns regarding the contest and/or it's rules, please feel free to email me using the email listed above.  
  
But really, so you think that this story should be developed or left to drift in the fanfiction abyss? The best way to let me know is either email me or click that lovely little button at the bottom of the screen!  
  
  
Until next time......  
  
  
  
dream-chan 


	2. Go Mouse Go

Author's Notes  
  
I know I said I was going to throw this fic into the fanfiction abyss, but after doing 'Priceless' (shameless self-promotion), I just couldn't let this go. Besides, I think that I might actually have a plot to this one. ^_^ By the way, I haven't given up on 'Back To The Middle'. It's in the revision process right now!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure 01 and 02 aren't in any way, shape, or form owned by yours truly. That honor belongs to big Japanese and American corporations that don't like to share .  
  
  
  
WARNING: If you are a Miyako/Hikari fan, please don't kill me for what I did!!!!!! *^^*  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE FORMATTING AGAIN BUT FFN WON'T LET ME FIX IT ^_~  
  
"dialogue" /thoughts/  
  
  
  
  
  
Small Wonder 2/? by Dream-chan Rating:R (language and implied sexual situations) Editor:not for this chapter ^_~ Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Go Mouse Go  
  
  
  
  
  
Four Years Later.......  
  
Even though he was suffering from a severe case of jet-lag from catching the red eye from Los Angeles, he knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now. Standing in the doorway of his son's room, Motomiya Daisuke just watched as the child slept, smiling at the snores and the way he turned to evade the sunlight peeking through the blinds. Walking over to the twin bed he purchased after Andoru had proclaimed he was a 'big boy', Daisuke looked down at his son, and marveled at the miracle that he helped create.  
  
/Shutterbug, I wish you could be here to see him.../ he thought fondly, thinking of his friend that sacrificed her life to bring their child into the world.  
  
Running gentle fingers through his son's soft maroon spikes, Daisuke smiled wistfully, glancing at the picture that stood in the center of the small dresser near the bed.  
  
Yagami Hikari.  
  
His Shutterbug.  
  
Daisuke could still remember that night he went to the freshmen mixer being held on campus, hoping that he would encounter something slightly alcoholic. Standing against the wall, he watched as people streamed in the door indulging in his favorite hobby: people watching. He was getting kind of disappointed with the caliber of women and men figuring out a long time ago that his preference was very 'diverse'. He was about to leave until he spotted a girl that literally shone from the inside out. Daisuke, being a person that appreciated anything beautiful, introduced himself in hopes of getting a prospective girlfriend. Instead, he ended up gaining a friendship that would change his life.  
  
As the years went by, they grew closer telling each other their deepest fears and wildest dreams. Sitting in dorm rooms, they imagined how their lives would be. Hikari would be the internationally acclaimed photographer, with celebrities and heads of states begging her to immortalize them on film. Daisuke combining his two obessions, decided it would be great to serve people dishes that not only looked fantastic, but tasted as good as it looked.  
  
  
  
Yeah, those were the days.  
  
Hearing a small yawn, the young father snapped out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the small form underneath the Megami Kouhosei comforter. Seeing that the child was still a little ways from getting up, he went back in time once more.  
  
The only time Daisuke was nervous about his friendship with Hikari was when his sexuality was revealed...by her walking in on him. Well after the whole embarassing situation was over he tracked Hikari down and asked her if she had a problem with his lifestyle. Giving him that understanding smile of hers, she merely gave him a hug and told him that it would be nice he put a sign on his door when he was 'occupied' and that was the end of that. Of course they went on to graduate, both of them pursuing their long- held dreams. Within a short span of time, it seemed that they had all they wanted. Hikari was now a noted photojournalist for one of the premier magazines in the world, while Daisuke was creating a buzz with his restaurant in Tokyo. As the years past by they had drifted apart a bit, but then came that mini-reunion five years ago.  
  
It had been one of those snobbish affairs, where anyone who is anyone in society is expected to socialize with everyone else. Of course, Daisuke felt that this was a waste of time and was going to rip a new one for Takeru who had just become his agent, when he quickly changed his mind as he saw his close friend Yagami Hikari enter the ballroom. That night had been fabolous good food and good wine...maybe a little too good.  
  
So when he woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that he was in a hotel room, completely naked and feeling as if he had eaten a bag of cotton balls while banging his head against a concrete wall.  
  
Who knew that the night before would lead to so much tragedy as well as unmeasurable joy?  
  
He remembered when he had told his family about his son and how his parents gushed that they could finally brag about being grandparents. All his sister did was glare at him saying they would begin bugging her about 'finding a nice young man to settle down with.' When he heard that, he just laughed and told her to get cracking, which earned him a swift smack upside the head. The visit with the Yagamis was indeed a lackluster affair given the circumstances, but they accepted Hikari's wishes that Andoru be raised by his natural father and made it a point to form a relationship between both father and son.  
  
As for telling his close friends, it wasn't really a problem. His producer Ichijouji Ken just made the comment of now having the option of doing kid recipies, while his then assistant turned nanny Sora gushed about how adorable he was and concluded that he got all his looks from his mother.  
  
Of course Takeru was there the night he brought him home.  
  
Hmm...Takeru.  
  
It had been about two years after graduation and Daisuke had been feeling restless one evening so he decided to work off some tension and go dancing, and maybe so some other things. Arriving at the club he made his way immediately to the dance floor, intent on having a good time.  
  
And what a good time he had that night...and the night after that...and the night after that....  
  
Derailing that train of thought fast, he glanced once again at the still figure on the bed, spotting the small blue and white stuffed dragon that Takeru had brought him the next day. Shaking his head, he looked at the dragon and could see the stitching of Andoru's initials on the front paw, forever bonding child and playmate.  
  
/Takeru could be so sentimental when he wanted to.../ came the unbidden thought, bringing repressed memories of his long gone relationship with the aggravating blonde.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Swiveling his head, he was met with a sight that always made him smile. "Hey Munchkin." he replied, watching as his son wiped sleep from his eyes. Seeing that his son was about to close his eyes again, he shook his head and whipped the comforter off the bed.  
  
"I'm happy you home." he said, grabbing onto his dad shirt and squeezing tight. He had missed him so much.  
  
"C'mon, we have to get up and get you ready for your big day. Don't you remember?" he asked the boy, concerned about the small frown that appeared on his lightly tanned face.  
  
"Uh-huh, but Chibi doesn't want me to go." his son sadly replied, pushing the plushie towards his father so he could see for himself.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause he'll be lonely all day with only Sora to play with." he pouted, letting it be known that he was not happy with leaving his best friend with his overprotective nanny all day.  
  
"How about I take Chibi to work with me? That way, he won't be so lonely." his dad offered, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the boy.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now hurry up! If you don't, I'll let Chibi eat all your pancakes..." he threatened playfully, getting the desired reaction of his son running out the room at the speed of a bullet train.  
  
Hearing his son bang on his nanny's door, he made his way to the kitchen, intent on making a nutritous breakfast for this momentous occasion.  
  
Ten minutes later, a mini whirlwind breezed into the kitchen only stopping to attach itself to Daisuke's leg.  
  
Putting the last finishing touches on their morning meal, he asked "You ready to eat?"  
  
"I'm hungry!" he exclaimed, making the older man wonder why he was so hyper and if it had anything to do with that secret stash of Chocolate Pocky he had hid from him before he left for the States.  
  
Placing both plates on the table, both father and son sat down and were about to attack the food in front of them, when they were loudly distracted.  
  
"Good Morning!"  
  
"Take!" screamed the small whirlwind, sliding across the hardwood floors of the living room to launch himself in the person's arms.  
  
"Hello yourself, Peanut." the blonde man grunted, affectionally ruffling the child's head. Picking him up, he carried the excited child back to the table, so he could eat his food. Placing him in front of a plate of cut up pancakes, and after looking at Daisuke just shook his head at the way Andoru attacked the pile of syrup-covered breakfast.  
  
Like father like son.  
  
Being very familiar with the Motomiya kitchen, he walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee before returning and sitting down with the small family. After taking his first sip of caffiene for the day, Takeru was ready to be sociable. "Today's the big day, huh?" he asked the small eating machine, wondering briefly if the boy took breathe between bites.  
  
"Yep, and Daddy said if I'm good, then he is going to take me to Disneyland Tokyo this weekend." he announced happily, not catching the raised eyebrow that Takeru threw in his father's direction.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Licking the maple syrup off his fork, he nodded happily."Mmm hmm."  
  
Trying not to show his anger at the older version sitting beside him, Takeru turned and asked in a saccharine-sweet tone. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"  
  
Mimicing the same actions as his son, Daisuke put that charming smile in place and replied, "I just did."  
  
"No, I believe your son did the job for you." came the muttered reply, his fist clenching around the coffee mug in his hand. Kami, why did he have to have Motomiya Daisuke as a client?  
  
/Maybe because you never got over him?/ his conscience teased, making Takeru scowl at the taunt.  
  
Wondering at his agent's reaction, Daisuke just picked up his fork and stuffed more pancake in his mouth. "It got done, didn't it? Anyways, what the big deal?" came the garbled reply, Takeru cringing at the sight of seeing half-chewed breakfast.  
  
Ignoring the rude manners of the red-head he continued, "Did you forget that you had promised a certain friend of ours that you would make an appearance at a fundraiser this weekend?" Takeru asked pointedly, already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"What are you-" Daisuke began to answer, until his memory decided to remind him a little to late of the prior engagement with acclaimed fashion designer Tachikawa Mimi. Damn Miyako! She was supposed to remind him of things like that! That's what she was paid to do as his personal assistant. He should have known that she didn't do anything but chat online all day. Well Daisuke, being the person that he is summed up the situation and Miyako's competence all in one word...forgetting about the presence of certain people.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Daddy, what's 'shit'?" came the innocent question, cinnamon eyes looking curiously at his father for the answer. Looking at Takeru, he silently pleaded for assistance. Seeing the smirk on the his face let him know that none was coming from that quarter.  
  
Assholes.  
  
Turning his full attention to Andoru, he gave the universal answer that all parents have used to get out of sticky situations like this.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
Of course, the persistant boy had the universal response. "Can I say it?"  
  
"No." was the direct answer, the flustered dad using his parental veto power.  
  
Using those imploring puppy dog eyes he mastered since birth, he turned it up full blast.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Mickey Mouse doesn't like little boys who says that word." he lied effortlessy, hoping that the mouse had more influence over his son than he did.  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, the little boy accepted this answer without question. "Okay."  
  
And with that another mini-crisis was avoided.  
  
"Smooth Motomiya." came the sly comment, earning the smirking blonde a strong pinch on his cheek.  
  
"It's what I do best, and I know that you came over here for some breakfast, but keep this up and I'm going to start charging you." Dai replied, snatching the still half-full mug of coffee from the disgruntled man.  
  
"Just take it out of my check." he said blithely, snatching the mug back.  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
Takeru would have said something else, until their little verbal sparring match was politely interrupted.  
  
"Daisuke-san?"  
  
"Yes, Sora-san?" he asked, looking at the sleepy-eyed woman as she sat down at the breakfast table. Accepting the steaming cup pushed in front of her, she smiled gratefully and asked her employer, "I just wanted to know if there was anything that you might need from me while Ru-chan was in school."  
  
"Not really. Seeing how I got in very early this morning, I wasn't able to tell you that I'll be picking up Andoru from school this afternoon, so don't worry about dinner or anything. I got it covered."  
  
With the prospect of a child-free day, Sora gave her boss a generous smile. "Very well." Seeing that Andoru was now playing in the leftover syrup on his plate, Sora just shook her head and lifted the child up to get him ready for school amid the giggles and squeals coming from guilty party.  
  
Watching his son disappear from sight he asked the remaining person in the room,"So, are you coming over dinner later?"  
  
"Nope, have a date." came the nonclant reply, Takeru draining his cup in the process.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Someone that you don't know. Jealous?"  
  
"Never that. Will I ever meet them?"  
  
"Probably not"  
  
"Too bad. We could have swapped stories about you-"  
  
"Daisuke." came the clear warning, the redhead ignoring it completely.  
  
"Just joking Take! My my my. Seems like someone forgot their sense of humor." Daisuke teased, seeing the angry flush come across Takeru's face.  
  
"Well I have to get going. Now remember that you have the luncheon with the Agriculture secretary." he reminded, reinforcing it with a pointed glance which clearly said that he better remember or their were going to be serious consequences.  
  
"Yeah yeah...I heard you the first time. I'll be there." he sighed heavily, rolling his eyes for the full effect.  
  
"You better."  
  
"Hey Take, don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Doesn't leave much to now, does it?" came the snide retort, instantly dissolving Dai's good mood.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Always, and watch the language around Peanut, Dai. Ja ne." the closing door becoming witness to some of the rude gestures Daisuke was directing to the departing blonde.  
  
Scowling in irritation, Daisuke cleared up the rest of the breakfast and sauntered down the hall, hoping that there wasn't a small lake on the bathroom floor by the time he arrived.  
  
Twenty minutes later found father and son standing outside a playground teeming with other kids screaming their heads off.  
  
Already feeling a headache coming on from the raucous noise around him, he smiled up at the enthralled boy hanging on to his hair for dear life. Looking around, he finally spotted the teacher and introduced himself and his son. After the exchange of normal parent/teacher information, Daisuke raised his arms, pried off the strong grip his son had on his head and carefully lifted him off his shouders.  
  
Trying to appear cheerful for his son's sake, he asked "Are you ready to make some new friends?"  
  
"Yep! Bye Dad and take care of Chibi!" and the next thing Daisuke knew, Andoru had begun playing in a football game, laughing his head off.  
  
Seeing the anxious look on the father's face, the teacher inwardly smiled, knowing exactly how he felt, seeing how she went through this every year. "He will be fine Motomiya-san. If anything does happen we will contact you immediately."  
  
Looking at his son kicking the football just like his Uncle Taichi taught him, Daisuke turns to the older woman, slightly embarrassed at having his feeling read so quickly. "I know."  
  
"Of course you do. Ja ne Motomiya-san."  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
  
Walking out the school gates, he turned to take one last look at his son and smiled, knowing that Andoru had a guardian angel watching over him. Walking towards his car, he began going through the mental checklist for the day hoping that he wouldn't get teased for carrying a blue plushie all day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc....  
  
Dammit! I am not happy with this chapter, but I don't know else to do! I think working on multiple fics at the same time is a real pain in the ass. Also writing in third person is harder than I thought, so starting next chapter it will be done in first-person. Any objections, questions, comments, and/or concerns? Then just click on that handy-dandy button below or use the email listed above!  
  
ja ne minna  
  
dream-chan 


	3. NOTICE

Author's Notes:  
  
  
I have decided to shelve this fic for now. It just isn't flowing right and I can't really concentrate on it like it deserves. So, to anyone that was reading this I am really sorry, but I promise that once my muse bites me again, I will repost!  
  
  
thanx  
  
  
  
dream-chan 


End file.
